


Winter's day Kisses

by Loveless_Loveagain



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, yeah that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveless_Loveagain/pseuds/Loveless_Loveagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy au where everyones happy and normal and Hide tells Kaneki what he really thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter's day Kisses

It was a calm, quiet Friday afternoon and as snow fell outside, students were getting ready to leave the school. Kaneki sighed quietly to himself, pulling his scarf and coat tighter around himself as to not let the snow flutter in and get the back of his neck all wet. He walked out with a thoughtful look on his face, pulling his book from his bag before quickly deciding against it. He didn’t want the snow to ruin one of his favourite novels.  
“Kaneki~!” A familiar voice called, causing Kaneki to look up from what he was doing. A brightly dressed blonde ran over to him, carrying two paper cups in each hand. Kaneki found himself smiling, always happy to see his long time friend, Hide. “Kaneki, I got your favourite.” he said, quickly pushing the warm cup into his hand. Kaneki was taken aback for a moment, shocked at the warm beverage in his gloved hand. “I, um, thanks Hide.” he said as he pulled off the top to his drink and blew on it gently.  
As they started walking, Hide watched his friend for a short moment, just taking in the view. It had been a while since he'd realized his feelings for his friend, how he'd made sense of the odd feelings he'd gotten when he was around Kaneki. Even now he couldn't help but smile as he watched his now rosy faced friend sip at the steaming coffee and close his eyes in a small moment of contentment. When Kaneki opened his eyes, he turned them toward Hide who was smiling rather dumbly at him. “Hide?” he asked, confused by the look.  
Hide snapped out of it then and blinked, looking as if he was yanked from a train of thought. Which he was. “Hm?” he asked.  
“Why did you get me a coffee?” he asked. Hide, felt his cheeks warm fr a second before he looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. 'Well, I just thought that you would want it. It's cold out and you like coffee so...” He said with a simple roll of his shoulders. “I also kinda wanted you to come help me study. I've got a big test coming up in Math and I just don't get it.” he said kicking a pebble while they waited at a crosswalk.  
Kaneki took another sip of his coffee. “You know I'm not good at Math, Hide.” he said, shooting him a dubious look. Hide whined, grabbing at the sleeve of his jacket and shook Kaneki just a bit. “Please? I really need your help. And you can probably explain it better than my teacher could.” he said pleadingly. In all reality he just needed to spend more time with the other. He felt like they were growing apart lately. Not to mention Kaneki was just too darn cute to not spend time with. Kaneki looked over Hide's pleading expression and sighed softly. “Sure. But you’re making dinner.” he huffed. Hide grinned and nodded, leading the man to his house whilst making pleasurable conversation.  
Hide kicked on the heater once inside his apartment and he smiled back at Kaneki who was quietly stripping himself of his heavy coat and scarf to show off a sweater underneath. Hide bit his cheek from the inside before looking around and quickly grabbing his book, flipping to a bookmark. “Kaneki~! Hurry up!” he called, walking quietly into the livingroom. Kaneki watched his retreating form and sighed quietly before slipping off his shoes and following Hide deeper into the quiet house.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Kaneki I still don't get it.” Hide grumbled, having laid his head in his arms from boredom and defeat. Kaneki frowned at him. “Maybe if you'd pay attention to the material you'd understand.” He countered.  
Hide looked up from the confines of his arms and puffed his cheeks a bit. They had been studying for an hour and a half now and he still didn't quite get it. X's Y's, A's and B's...Why were there letters in math anyway? He hadn’t seen a single number in half an hour. Not that he was paying attention. He was much more interested in Kaneki's soft, supple looking lips. Every time his lips would curve to form a sound, every time he would bite or lick his lips when he wrote something down, every time they would purse in frustration...God, he was so distracting.  
Hide pouted up at Kaneki, crossing his arms on the table top. “Maybe if you weren't so distracting I would pay attention.” he huffed under his breath while looking away. Kaneki furrowed his brow. “Excuse me?” he asked, ready to be offended. Hide frowned at him, looking him straight in his eyes. “I said, maybe if you weren't so distracting I could focus.”  
Kaneki blinked at the words, looking confused now. “What?” he asked. Hide rolled his eyes and unable to stop himself this time, he leaned forward and gave Kaneki a soft little kiss on the lips, booping their noses as he did so. Kaneki's cheeks heated up as the man pulled away. Hide looked up at Kaneki for a short moment before looking away from him, pouting his lips. “You’re to cute...I can’t concentrate.” he said quietly. Kaneki blushed deeply and looked down for a seconed before reaching over to touch Hide's shoulder.  
When Hide looked up he was met with warm lips to his forehead. “Stop pouting.” Kaneki mumbled before cupping his cheeks and pressed a hesitant kiss to Hide's lips, causing Hide’s eyes widen a bit before he pulled back. Hide just stared, dumbfounded. “You...you're not mad at me?” he asked. Kaneki's eyes were downcast and his cheeks warm with embarrassment. He shook his head and looked away, rubbing the back of his neck.  
Hide watched him for a moment before smiling happilly and quickly pounced on him, hugging him tightly and effectively threw them both on the floor. “Oh thank God! I was worried there for a minute. I mean, I've liked you for a while but I never knew how to tell you! I guess this is as good as any right?” he rambled, nuzzling at Kaneki's shoulder with a big grin on his face. Kaneki only blushed deeper, still shocked by the man's confession but soon smiled at his blonde haired friend and hugged him back, quickly shutting Hide's ramblings up.  
“I like you too Hide.” he said quietly. Hide looked up at him before smiling gently up at him and rested peacefully on top of the other, holding him close.  
“You do?” Hide asked, looking up into Kaneki’s pretty silvery eyes.  
Kaneki pouted at him. “Dont make me repeat-” he trailed off as Hide captured his lips again in a soft and loving kiss, a warm hand coming up to cup his cheek. “This means I can kiss you more, right?” Hide asked in a hushed tone. Kaneki bit his lip shyly before nodding, a little smile coming onto his lips before he leaned in to kiss Hide again, smiling a little to himself. “You still have to make me dinner.” He said. Hide gave a small chuckle and kissed his lips. “No problem.”  
The two continued like this for a while, their studies and all else quickly forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> As my first official fic, I'd like to thank my new friend, tumblr user seaturtle-duck for their adorable idea on how these two dorks would have their first kiss. It's short, I know but I'll definitely write more some day.


End file.
